Elegi
by taev danta
Summary: Bahagia itu ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Ya bertemu denganmu secara tidak sengaja. Apa itu takdir? Kurasa akan sulit jika bermain dengan takdir, karena kurasa takdirku tidak bersamamu atau sebenarnya pada takdirku kita bahkan tak akan pernah bertemu. VKOOK/TAEKOOK!


Bahagia itu ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Ya bertemu denganmu secara tidak sengaja. Apa itu takdir? Kurasa akan sulit jika bermain dengan takdir, karena kurasa takdirku tidak bersamamu atau sebenarnya pada takdirku kita bahkan tak akan pernah bertemu.

.

.

Matahari menyinari siang ini dengan begitu terik, membuat keringat begitu mudah bercucuran. Orang – orang pasti akan berfikir untuk tidak keluar dari ruangan mereka nyaman, tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuknya. Dengan suara beratnya yang tengah menggerutu, dia terus berjalan dibawah terik matahari.

"siapa orang bodoh yang rela berjalan di bawah sinar matahari sialan ini" gumamnya pelan.

"Karena kau harus, bodoh" ejek seseorang disampingnya.

"YA bilang apa kau tadi?" segera dia menoleh dengan tatapan tajam, panas matahari membuatnya begitu mudah kesal.

"Dan kau juga yang membuat aku harus ikut berjalan di hari yang panas ini KimTaehyung bodoh" balasnya dengan sama – sama menatap tajam temannya itu.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuatnya tertawa, dia ingat kemarin dia menelepon temannya itu sambil memohon – mohon untuk mengantarkannya "Maafkan aku sungguh kau tahukan satu – satunya teman baikku hanya kau Park Jimin Bodoh".

"Tentu saja karena itu dengan kebaikanku ini, aku rela mengantarkanmu meski sekarang itu sedang libur musim panas, meski seharusnya aku dapat bersantai dirumah sambil memakan buah semangka dingin, kau tahu itu?"

"tentu saja, karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah semangka besar didalam kulkas untukmu" sambil sedikit melompat dia merangkul temannya itu. "Ngomong – ngomong seberapa jauh sekolahmu itu?"

Jimin menggeleng "seharusnya sebentar lagi tapi karena Kim Taehyung yang cerdas berinisiatif turun di halte yang salah, perjalan ini menjadi semakin jauh"

Taehyung hanya mampu melakukan cengiran khasnya "ah kupikir tadi memang tempatnya untuk turun"

"Hah.. karena itu jangan memutuskan begitu saja".

Keduanya terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sebuah tulisan besar _ terpangpang dengan jelas. Keduanya segera memasuki sekolah itu, dengan arahan Jimin, dia menuju ruang administrasi. Agak sulit memang untuk pindah di pertengahan semester seperti ini. Setelah semua masalah administrasi selsai, yang perlu Taehyung lakukan tinggal melaporkan berkas – berkasnya kepada kepala sekolah.

"Tae" ucap Jimin sambil berbisik pelan.

"Hm?" taehyung menjawab hanya dengan gumamman karena kini kepala sekolah tengah memberikan beberapa arahan padanya.

"aku ingin ketoilet sebentar, temui aku di ruang tunggu tadi saja oke" bisik jimin lagi dan taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Ah begini pak, saya izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini, karena ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan" sela jimin.

"tentu saja, tapi Taehyung harus tetap di ruangan" ucapnya

"tentu saja pak, saya permisi dulu" jiminpun keluar ruangan dengan terburu – buru.

"Jadi kembali pada masalah tadi Kim Taehyung-ssi" sambung kepala sekolah.

Setelah semua percakapan yang panjang itu, akhirnya Taehyung diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan. Helaan napas berat dia keluarkan saat menutup pintu ruangan itu. Menyadari ada seseorang, taehyung segera menoleh ke arah kanan, diperhatikanya laki – laki yang kini tengah berdiri didekat jendela sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela. Tetapi dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu, sekarang dia harus segera menemukan jimin, dia hanya berjalan melewati laki – laki itu begitu saja.

.

.

Taehyung menyiapkan pakaiannya, hari ini dia resmi bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan jimin. Dia mematut dirinya dihadapan kaca, kemeja putih, dasi, jas, semuanya telah dia kenakan. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan merapikan dasinya.

"kupikir kau terlalu rapih" Jimin dengan santainya menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar temannya itu.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu, sedikit kesal tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan temannya itu, "apa kau itu hantu? Atau pacarku? Kenapa selalu saja seenaknya masuk tanpa mengetuk hah?" ucap taehyung sambil membawa tasnya.

"Karena aku tahu pintumu tidak terkunci dan aku tau password apartemenmu ini" ucap jimin sambil mengekori temannya itu.

"Hah.. sudah sarapan?" Taehyung mengeluarkan roti dan selai dari lemari.

"Sudah, ah iya ibu menyiapkan bekal untukmu juga" Jimin hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Taehyung.

"Kenapa bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau ibuku membelikan beberapa makanan?" ucap Taehyung kemudian menggigit rotinya.

"kau tahukan dia bersemangat saat aku bilang kalau kau pindah sekolah" Jimin mengambil roti lainnya.

"Yasudahlah, ayo berangkat" mereka berduapun berangkat bersama dengan menggunakan bus.

Jimin dan taehyung tidak sekelas, itu memang pilihan taehyung karena dia tak ingin menjadi beban bagi jimin disekolah.

"Aku duluan" ucap taehyung didepan kelasnya.

"Kau? Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau kita harus sekelas?" ucap jimin gusar.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu? Sudah sana pergi kekelasmu bodoh" Taehyung memukul pantat jimin pelan lalu menendangnya. Kebiasaan yang dia lakukan agar temannya itu cepat pergi.

Taehyung memasuki kelasnya, kepala sekolah bilang ada satu bangku kososng di kelas itu, tanpa pikir panjang, taehyung duduk di pojok belakang. Dia menyimpan tasnya lalu pergi keluar, dia harus melapor kepada wali kelasnya. Taehyung berjalan di lorong kelas, seingatnya kantor wali kelasnya ada di lorong ini, dekat dengan ruang kepala sekolah. Beberapa gadis memperhatikannya sambil berbisik, meski tidak ada yang tahu soal kepindahannya tetapi sepertinya berita itu mudah sekali menyebar.

"lihat dia anak pindahan itu, bukankah dia tampan, sepertinya dia akan terkenal sebentar lagi" ucap seorang gadis pada teman – temannya. Tapi apapun yang mereka ucapkan sungguh taehyung tak akan memperdulikannya. Tiba – tiba matanya menangkap seorang laki – laki yang berjalan kearahnya lalu berlalu "bukannya itu anak yang kemarin ya " gumamnya.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, seperti biasa dipagi hari wali kelas datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Kini bel istirahat berbunyi, seperti yang telah Taehyung prediksi, laki – laki berambut coklat kini tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya. "Bagaimana kelasmu tadi?" tanya laki – laki itu sambil duduk diatas meja Taehyung.

"Seperti biasa, kau tahulah" ucapnya sambil memasukan buku kedalam tasnya. Taehyung kemudia merangkul temannya itu "ayo kekantin, kau pasti kesini untuk itukan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu sejak tadi banyak gadis yang melihatmu, ku pikir disini hanya aku saja yang terkenal" sindir jimin.

"Kau tahukan kalau ketampananku itu memang tidak dapat dipungkiri sejak aku lahir" taehyung menunjukan cengirannya.

"dan kenarsisanmu itu sudah terkenal sejak kau lahir" sindir jimin

"tapi kau menyukaikukan?" bisik taehyung.

"dasar menggelikan" ucapnya sambil menyikut taehyung.

Taehyung dan jimin mengantri untuk makan siang, setelah itu mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela. "kau tahu, aku sering melihat seseorang" taehyung membuka suara.

"siapa?" tanya jimin dengan tatapan bingung.

"entahlah, seseorang, aku sering melihatnya, dia menarik perhatianku, entah mengapa" taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya meski tidak gatal, hanya kebiasaan.

"apa dia cantik?"

"sayangnya dia bukan seorang gadis park jimin"

"hah? Tumben ada yang membuatmu tertarik dan dia bukan seorang gadis"

"entahlah akupun tidak mengerti, sebenarnya aku tidak perduli dengannya, hanya dia sering muncul disekitarku"

"bukankah biasanya kim taehyung yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian? Ini sangat aneh saat kau yang malah memperhatikan orang lain"

"ayolah kau sedang memuji atau menghina?"

"memuji tentu saja, apa kau tak melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusa ucapanku?"

"terserahkau"

"ngomong – ngomong dimana kau sering melihatnya?"

"saat itu di dekat ruang kepala sekolah, tapi aku juga melihatnya berjalan – jalan di lorong"

"apa kau yakin dia manusia?"

"Ya kau pikir dia bukan manusia?"

"entahlah, habis aku tidak mengerti saja kenapa saat liburpun dia ada"

"entahlah tapi sepertinya dia lebih muda dari kita jimin" ucap Taehyung, sambil memperhatikan jimin yang sedang berpikir.

"ah aku tahu" Jimin menggebrak meja.

Taehyung dengan cepat memukul kepalanya dengan sendok "berisik bodoh"

"hehe maafkan aku, seperti aku tahu dia siapa"

"siapa?"

"sepertinya anak kepala sekolah, tapi kudegar dia itu anak yang pendiam dan sulit didekati"

"aku tak perduli dengan hal seperti itu"

"jadi yang kau ingin tahu apa?"

"dia itu siapa, hanya itu"

"ah dia Jeon Jungkook, anak tingkat 1"

"hm" gumam taehyung pelan.

.

.

.

next next?

Jangan lupa review yaa jangan sider lohh...

mian typo bertebaran ^^


End file.
